Annie's Games
by peetamllrk
Summary: The 70th annual hunger games told from Annie's point of view. Please feel free to comment, I spent a long time on this! :)


Annie's heart thumped as she was being prepared for the arena. Last night, all the tributes got interviewed, which was a breeze for her. Being from district 4, she didn't have trouble with winning the audience's love and capturing their attention. Although she was nervous, she was confident. She was satisfied with her score, a proud 9. Tigris, her stylist, was very intelligent. She dazzled the audience on her first night with the stunning gowns.  
Annie didn't know what to expect at all this year. She just hoped for something with water. Back at home, she had been very skilled at both fishing and swimming. Her valuable skills made her part of the career tributes. However, her male counterpart, Ky, didn't bother to join the pack. He was nice to Annie, but otherwise antisocial. Annie liked him, and hoped it wouldn't have to go down killing him. In fact, she was sure that if it was different, she would've been good friends with him.  
The Launch Room was brand-new, smelling like paint, and only Annie and Tigris are in it. There was a glass cylinder at the corner of the room, for going in the arena. It was just like how Annie imagined. Clean, simple, and inevitable.  
Tigris started humming an unfamiliar song while she fitted Annie in her arena clothes. The jacket was made of some sort of light silky fabric, not intended for protection against the sun or cold. The pants weren't any better. Annie began to panic when she realized the outfit won't be much use at all, but then it dawned on her that it might be perfect for swimming. She began to relax, but decided against it. She didn't want to get her hopes up. After all, anything can happen in these arenas.  
"Well, I hope you're ready." said Tigris. She was terribly nice to Annie, and it broke their hearts to say goodbye. Annie truly hoped she would win, and it was half because of Tigris.  
"Yeah," Annie replied, "I'll miss you. Hopefully I won't die on the first day?" she joked. She knew better than to get her hopes up, because she'll probably be dead within the first week anyway, even though she was a career.  
"I love you. Don't forget to team up, okay?" Tigris said. "And please at least try to win."  
"Okay."  
And just like that, Annie stepped into the tube that would deliver her to her doom.

The sky was tinted dark orange from the sun rising. Although it was still dark, Annie didn't feel cold at all. In fact, everything felt uncomfortably warm. The cornucopia was placed very far away, and Annie wasn't a very fast runner. It doesn't matter, though, because the clock just striked zero and all the career tributes took off running. Annie didn't hesitate, and dove for the cornucopia with her team. Phillis, the girl from district 1, ran straight for the knives, and passed one to Annie when she wasn't fast enough.  
Annie really had no intention of killing anyone, but she had to strike when the boy from district 7 stabbed her leg. She felt guilty for killing him, but had to move on. She would have to find a water source for everyone, like the they planned. She ran away, looking for vegetation for clues, and knew she was on the right track when she spotted moss, and soon, mud.  
The careers basically depended on her for anything water related, since she knew the most about it. After marking the spot, Annie returned to the cornucopia to collect more weapons. She wasn't surprised to see a lot of people dead already, but still, she felt a pain in her heart when she found the guy from 7 dead on the ground. Her first kill. She had to stop the shudder going through her body when she saw his lifeless eyes.  
Trace, the boy from district 2, waved Annie over to look at their weapons. Unsurprisingly, they got a good net and trident for Annie. She looked over at the other supplies, and found some knives, rope, water bottles, and, to her surprise, a gun. It was one of those lethal ones, Annie had only heard about, never actually seen in the flesh. Most of the careers seemed satisfied, although the boy from district 11, Cole, only shook his head. Annie felt a surge of annoyance towards him. Why did they even let him join their pack? Oh, right, he was good with plants and survival. However, there would be no doubt that he will be the first to go once he became useless, which, Annie predicted, will be soon.  
After a while, they decided to set up camp near the river Annie found, and started to build a tent. Annie just wanted to be alone for a while, so she wandered off. She'll come back later. While she was walking, she couldn't stop thinking abut Ky. He was a real piece of work. rude to everyone else, he seemed to have a soft spot for Annie. The way his hair always fell into his eyes were cute, and he never let anyone talk about Annie rudely. That always puzzled her. Why was he so nice? They were supposed to be enemies. Hopefully he hadn't died yet.  
When the cannons started firing, which was mid-afternoon, Annie counted eleven dead. It was a lot for the first day, almost half the arena dead already. Suddenly feeling a rush of fear, she went back to camp.


End file.
